Rise of the Namikaze Clan
by ChUcKy0795
Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto left the village to get stronger. Sasuke left again after the battle with the Ten Tails, and also after trying to kill Naruto. So Naruto left so he could finally bring Sasuke back. It's been three years since that day and now a 19 year old Naruto returns to the village. What will await him when he returns
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys here is my new story ****_Rise of the Namikaze Clan_****. I was just thinking about some thigns and this story popped into my head so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the only thing i own is the plot and any OC**

**I hope you enjoy this new story :)**

* * *

**After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto left the village to get stronger. Sasuke left again after the battle with the Ten Tails, and also after trying to kill Naruto. So Naruto left so he could finally bring Sasuke back. It's been three years since that day and now a 19 year old Naruto returns to the village. What will be waiting for him when he gets back? Did he ever find Sasuke? How much stronger has he gotten? Will there also be a certain Kunoichi that captures his heart?**

**Chapter 1**

**Return**

Naruto ran a hand through his yellow untamed hair, it was still spikey on top but it now went down further like his father's. He was wearing an orange long sleeve V-neck shirt that showed of some of his pecks, a black vest over it with the sleeves cut off, long black cargo pants, and black combat sandals. He had training weights on his legs underneath his pants, and he had them over his sleeves, they were black and were used by pumping chakra into them to make them heavier or lighter. He had his kunai pouch strapped to his right leg, and he had a sword strapped to his back (imagine the Z-sword Trunks has, that's basically what it is, but this is slightly bigger). It had a black hilt with a red guard; the blade itself was black and had a fox chain at the end of the hilt. He had a black cloak over his clothes and he pulled the hood on.

"I'm finally home" he said looking at the village. His voice had gotten slightly deeper over the years. He walked through the gates of the village and smiled at the sight of a few children playing with a ball. He looked around and remembered some of the faces of the villagers. He looked up to the Hokage Monument and smiled.

"Well it looks like Grandma Tsunade is still Hokage" he walked down the street and towards the Hokage Tower. He managed to avoid everyone and he finally arrived at her door. He knocked and he heard the talking on the other side stop.

"Come in" Tsunade said. He took a deep breath and opened up the doors. He looked around the room and saw Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked standing up. Everyone looked to be on guard and Naruto smirked.

"It's good to see all of you too" Naruto said removing his hood.

"Naruto, your back" Shizune exclaimed. He simply nodded and looked to Kakashi who was smiling under his mask.

"Welcome back Naruto, I take it training went well" he said. Naruto just shrugged and turned to Tsunade who was smiling.

"It's good to have you back" she said.

"It's good to be back" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well your house is just how you left it if you…" Naruto cut Tsunade off by putting his hand in the air.

"I'm actually not here to stay. I just came to get a few things and I'm leaving again" he said. They all stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Why aren't you staying, you just got back" Shizune said. His eyes turned distant and cold and he lowered his head.

"I have a promise to keep" he said looking at the floor. They all slowly looked at the ground and sighed.

"How long will you be staying?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged and thought for a minute.

"Well I guess I'll stay till Christmas, it's only three days away" he said. They all nodded and an ANBU came into the room.

"Lord Hokage, you are being summoned by the Council" he said bowing his head. She sighed and stood up. She walked over to Naruto and kissed his forehead.

"It's good to have you back, even if it only is for a few days" she said before leaving the room with Shizune.

"So Naruto, how did training go?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked and looked at his old Sensei.

"Why don't you find out first hand" he said smirking. Kakashi chuckled and closed his book.

"I'll meet you at the Training Grounds" he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto smirked and he used his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) and teleported to the Training Grounds. While he was still here he planted a bunch of kunai with the seal on them so he could teleport all over the village. When he got there he saw everyone just sitting down relaxing under a tree. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Hinata were all there. They all looked so much older and he smiled at them. He pulled his hood over his head and then Kakashi appeared beside him.

"I take it you don't want them to know yet" he said from behind his book. Naruto shook his head and shrugged.

"Not right now, right now I have to beat an old friend" he said smirking. Kakashi chuckled and closed his book. He started walking out from behind the trees and the group looked at him and smiled. They said hello to one another and Kakashi asked if they wanted to watch him spar with an old friend. They agreed and Naruto stepped out from behind the trees. He activated a jutsu that would mask his scent from Kiba and Akamaru.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and pulled out his sword. He easily lifted it with one hand and pointed it into the air.

**"Fire Style: Great Flame Sword"** he said as his sword was engulfed by flames. He brought it to his side and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way and Naruto tossed a kunai at him. He dodged it but Naruto disappeared in a golden flash. He reappeared behind Kakashi and kicked him to the ground. Naruto landed behind him only to see Kakashi vanish and a log take his place. He smirked and turned around and deflected two kunai.

"I see you mastered my old Sensei's jutsu, very impressive" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't say anything and jumped into the air and lifted his sword above his head.

**"Fire Style: Flaming Blast"** he yelled swinging his sword at Kakashi. A gigantic flame shot out of the sword and headed straight for him. He managed to dodge just in time, but was met with a punch to the face. Naruto had managed to appear beside him and Kakashi crashed into a tree from the force of the punch.

_'He's really improved; I guess I'll have to turn it up a notch' _he lifted his mask to reveal his Sharingan eye. Naruto smirked and formed a clone beside him. The clone had a sword as well and they both charged at him. Kakashi easily dodged the first few swings and was nicked here and there after a while. Kakashi threw a few kunai and both of the Naruto's disappeared. His eyes widened and he turned his head to see Naruto jumping at him.

**"Wind Style: Razor Fist"** he yelled as wind enveloped his left hand and half his arm. Blood shot out as the wind tore through his skin and he winced slightly. Kakashi dodged the first punch but was caught by another one. Naruto hit him in the gut and he felt the wind tearing through his skin. He winced in pain and jumped back holding his stomach. He looked down and saw he was bleeding. Kakashi smirked and lowered his right hand, he placed his left hand on his arm and lightning began crackling around it.

"What do you say we finish this? My best jutsu against yours" he said. Naruto nodded and he held out his right hand. He formed a Rasengan, but it looked slightly different. It was red and tiny flames were around it. Everyone just stared in awe at what they were seeing.

"This isn't my best jutsu, but my best might kill you" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and they ran at each other.

**"Lightning Blade"**

** "Fire Rasengan"** they both yelled as they thrust their arms forward. There was a moment of silence and then there was a huge explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes as a huge dust cloud enveloped the area. When the smoke finally cleared everyone looked to see Kakashi inside a boulder and they didn't see the other man.

"I guess Kakashi won" Sakura said. Suddenly the other person jumped down from a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well done it seems you're stronger than me now, Naruto" Kakashi said standing up slowly. Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at the other person.

"N…Naruto" Sakura said in a low voice. Naruto threw off the cloak that was mostly torn to pieces and turned to face his friends. He flashed his trademark foxy smile and was instantly surrounded by his friends hugging him.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Sakura asked.

"I've been training, I need to get stronger" he said with determination in his voice. Sakura nodded and then looked up to see Naruto with a serious looked on his face.

"Have any of you heard anything about…Sasuke?" he asked. They all lowered their heads and slowly shook them. He nodded and then sighed.

"Well I suppose I'll keep looking once I leave" he said.

"What do you mean leave?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not staying long, I just came back to get a few things. I decided to stay until Christmas, but then I'm leaving again" he said looking at all of them.

"You can't leave again" Sakura said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I have to, I have a promise to keep remember" he said.

"Well why leave so soon, the least you can do is stay till Hinata's birthday" Ino said. Naruto looked at Hinata who was ten shades of red.

"I…Ino, N…Naruto said he…has to…go" Hinata said playing with her fingers. Naruto let a small smile form on his face.

"December 27th, yeah I'll stay" he said. Hinata looked at him and he smiled softly at her. She fell backwards and fainted and everyone sighed. Naruto chuckled a bit and scooped her up bridal style.

"I'll take her back home, I'll see you guys later" he said as he vanished in a golden light.

Hinata woke up in her room and it was dark outside. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She smiled a bit at the fact that Naruto remembered her birthday. Her room was dark; it was only lit by a single candle on her dresser.

"Hey, you're finally awake" she heard a voice say. She spun her head around and saw that Naruto was sitting on the window sill. One knee was in his chest and the other hung outside the window. He was looking up at the stars with a distant look in his eyes. She turned a bright shade of red and hid under her blankets.

"N…Naruto…why are…you…in my …r…room?" she asked frantically.

"You fainted, so I brought you back here. It didn't seem right leaving you so I just decided to wait until you woke up" he said shrugging.

"T…Thank you" she mumbled.

"No problem Hinata" he said sighing. She peeked out from under her blankets and saw the look in his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll be going now" he said getting ready to jump out the window.

"N…Naruto wait" she said getting up. He turned towards her and just stared at her waiting for her to speak. She kept mashing her pointer fingers together and looked up at him.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just blushed more and turned her head away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked stepping into the room.

"D…Do what?" she asked still looking away.

"Whenever I'm around you always act like this. You turn red like you're sick, then you faint, and you never look at me, you always turn away" he said sitting down beside her. She jumped a bit and scooted away from him. He sighed and then something in his head clicked he looked at her and remembered that day Pain invaded.

"Hinata" he said in a low voice. She turned her head to him and he moved closer.

"Was it true what you said that day when Pain attacked the village?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she turned a brighter shade of red.

_'He remembers? I was kind of hoping he didn't, this is so embarrassing. Now he's going to tell me he doesn't feel the same way'_ she turned away from him and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and turned to face him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away. She then did something he never saw coming. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Naruto I missed you so much" she said into his chest. He rubbed her back and smiled.

"It's okay Hinata, look I'm here right now" he said resting his head on hers.

"Not for long though. You're leaving soon" she said looking up at him. He just slowly nodded his head and sighed.

"You never answered my question" he said trying to go back to the subject.

"Y…Yes" she said looking away from him. He smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked looking hurt.

"I just…I thought that you meant it like a friend at first. Then I did some thinking and I remembered that old pervy sage telling me you really do love me" he said in a low voice. She dug her head in his chest and sighed.

"Well you like Sakura…so…I know you don't feel the same" she said trying to get up. He held her in place and he shook his head.

"Hinata I don't like Sakura" he said looking down at her. She looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"I like you Hinata" he said. Her eyes widened and she just stared at him.

_'H…He…He likes…m…me'_ she was about to faint when Naruto shook her a bit.

"Y…You like…m…me?" she asked. He nodded his head and smiled down at her. She smiled up at him and he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Just don't faint in front of me anymore. Also try not to stutter, you have a cute voice" he said. She giggled a bit and rested her head on his chest.

"I guess…I could try…it might take some time though" she said. He chuckled a bit and nodded his head.

"Look…I gotta get going now. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata" he said getting up. She nodded and he walked over to the window. He climbed up on the window sill and turned his head to face her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Hinata" he said. He jumped out the window and vanished into the night. Hinata brought her hand up to her cheek and smiled a bit. Her face was red and she felt like fainting.

"Goodbye…Naruto" she said before walking back to her bed and drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews on this story so far :)**

**Sorry for the wait i'm busy with college and all that jazz. Well here's chapter 2 i hope you all enjoy it, and keep on reviewing, or sending me messages, i do actually read them and respond when I can.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the only thing i own is the plot and any OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

Naruto shot up from bed and drew his sword. He pointed it at the person who was now standing in front of him. He calmed down when he saw it was just Shikamaru and the others. He dropped his sword and sat up from underneath the tree. Everyone was just staring at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions and he just shrugged it off.

"Naruto, why are you sleeping out here?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't mean to. I just came out here to…think that's all. I must have dozed off" he said shrugging. He sheathed his sword and strapped it to his back.

"So what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well we were just strolling by and you just happened to be here" Kiba said petting Akamaru. Naruto just nodded and looked to Hinata who was blushing. He smiled a bit and then he strapped on his weights. He began stretching and doing push-ups.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"I need to get stronger. I have to push myself to my limits. I'm warming up right now for my training" he said switching to a one armed push-up.

"Well train later we're going down to the hot springs to swim" Sakura said smiling. He jumped up and shrugged.

"Sure that sounds like fun" he said smiling. They all went down to the lake and the boys changed into their swimming trunks and the girls changed into bikinis. Naruto just sat down on the edge of the lake looking up at the sky.

"N…Naruto do you mind if I…sit here?" he heard a voice ask. He turned his head to see Hinata in a purple one piece with her arms behind her. He just nodded and looked back up at the sky. She sat down next to him and nudged him a bit.

"Why aren't you…swimming?" she asked.

"Why aren't you?" he countered smirking. She blushed a bit and shrugged. He chuckled a bit and the two of them began talking and laughing. Somehow they ended up with Naruto lying down and Hinata lying down next to him and her hand was intertwined with his.

"Hinata what rank are you now?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm a Jonin now, everyone is" she said. He just nodded and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"I just can't believe I'm still a Genin" he said. She nodded her head and then she smiled.

"Well the Chunin Exams are just a week away. Ask Lady Tsunade if you can enter" she said.

"Maybe I'll do that" he said squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Hinata, do you wanna get out of here? Go get something to eat or something?" he asked.

"Like a…date?" she asked. He smiled and nodded his head. Hinata turned a bright shade of red and nearly fainted but she stopped herself.

"Come on you two" Sakura called from the water.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked her. She shrugged and he smiled. He stood up and removed his weights.

"We can go for a swim now and hang out, then later or tomorrow we can go on that date" he said smiling. She smiled and ran into the water. The water was only waist high so everyone was basically just either standing or sitting down. Naruto made a shadow clone and the clone ran off, he got undressed and now he was just in his orange boxers. He walked over to the water and all his friends gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at them. He looked down at his body and remembered all the scars he had. He looked back at them and sighed.

"Naruto I didn't know you got scars. I thought the Kyuubi healed you" Shikamaru said.

"First off his name is Kurama, and second, he kind of stop lending me his powers after one of my fights" he said.

"Why?" Ino asked staring at his muscular body lined with scars.

"He said I was too reckless and I depend on him too often. So he just stopped one day" Naruto said shrugging. He sat down in the water and picked up a pebble, he just rolled it around in his hand.

"I see you've been working out" Ino said smirking. Naruto just looked down at his toned muscles and shrugged.

"Just training" he said flatly. He looked down at the scar on his chest. It was on the right side of his chest and it was the size of a blade. He closed his eyes and remembered the day he tried to fight Sasuke. He got stabbed and then Sasuke ran off. He clenched his fists and sighed slowly.

"So Naruto what do you think?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head slightly and looked up at her.

"Sorry Sakura what did you say?" he asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"Well Ino has taken on three Genin, and they've always wanted to meet you. Would you want to meet them?" she asked again.

"Sure…I guess, but when?" he asked.

"Well we could go now I guess" Ino said. Naruto shrugged and jumped out of the water. His clone had brought over another pair of boxers and he went behind a tree and changed into his clothes. He put his weights back on and then waited for everyone to get ready. They finished getting dressed and they walked down to the training fields. When they got there they saw three young Shinobi training.

"Hisoka, Sora, Tai, come here!" Ino called out. The three turned and ran to their Sensei.

"Well I have a surprise for you" she said smiling. All the children seemed to brighten up and smiled. Ino nudged Naruto forward and smiled.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki" she said. The three kids stared with wide eyes and then broke out into excited smiles.

"Hi I'm Hisoka Inuzuka, Kiba is my cousin" a girl with long brown hair said. She had dark brown eyes that looked black, fare skin, and the Inuzuka Clan's marking on her face. She was wearing an outfit similar to what Ino used to wear at the age of thirteen, except it was blue. Her forehead protector was around her neck. She had a small dog that looked like a wolf; it was black with a silver underbelly. She introduced the dog as Wolf (so original I know) Naruto nodded at her and the second child came over to him.

"I'm Sora Hyuuga, I'm part of the main branch" the boy said. He had shoulder length black hair with a hint of purple in it, the pale eyes of the Hyuuga Clan, and fare skin. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, and black sandals. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead.

"I'm Tai" the final boy said. He had spikey untamed orange hair, red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that hung pretty low, dark green pants, and black sandals. He had the exact same weights Naruto had on. He had his forehead protector wrapped around his forehead. Naruto was about to ask for a last name, and Ino must have known because she nudged him and shook her head. He just nodded and looked down at the three.

"It's kinda funny how I'm the same rank as three kids just out of the Academy" he said chuckling.

"Are they going to be entering the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Of course they are" Ino said with a smile on his face.

"Well I look forward to competing with you" Naruto said. The three kids stared up at him in shock.

"That's not fair!" Hisoka said.

"Yeah, you're too strong" Sora said.

"Cool, I love a challenge" Tai said pumping his fist in the air. Naruto chuckled a bit and Hisoka rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, he could kill you in seconds" she said. Sora nodded and chuckled a bit. Everyone seemed to break off into their own conversations and Hisoka and Sora went back to training. Tai just sighed and walked over to a tree. Naruto got a strange sense of Déjà vu and smiled a bit. Naruto walked over to Tai and knelt down in front of Tai and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't let them get you down. I was in a similar situation as you and look at me now" Naruto said smiling. Tai smiled a little bit and looked at the older man in front of him.

"How did you get everyone to like you?" he asked.

"Well I trained a lot and I earned respect the good old fashioned way, kicking butt and taking names" Naruto said smirking. Tai smiled a bit and Naruto ruffled his hair.

"Hey I have an idea" Naruto said.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"How about you and me spar right now" Naruto said standing up. Tai looked excited and he slammed his right fits into his left hand.

"Let's do it" he said walking to the middle of the area. Naruto chuckled a bit and walked over to the kid.

"Okay, so I'll leave my weights on for this one" Naruto said.

"Then I will too, it's only fair" Tai said smirking.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Just a little spar Ino, relax" Naruto said stabbing his sword into the floor. When he looked up Tai was charging towards him. Naruto smirked and jumped over him with ease. He pulled out some kunai and tossed them randomly around the area.

**"Fire Style: Fire Bullet Barrage"** Tai yelled cupping his hands over his mouth. Medium sized fireballs shot out at Naruto and he smirked. He vanished and appeared behind Tai in a golden flash. He grabbed Tai's arm and tossed him into the air.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **he yelled as two clones appeared. He looked up to see that Tai was plummeting to the ground now, but he was doing hand signs. Naruto recognized them and his eyes widened.

_'Kakashi, I see you taught him well'_ Tai landed on the ground and he had his left hand gripping his right arm. Lightning began crackling around his hand and Naruto smirked. Tai looked up to Naruto with a smirk on his face. He ran at Naruto and his hand was almost touching the ground. The lightning was tearing up the floor as he ran and he was fast.

**"Chidori"** Tai yelled thrusting his arm towards Naruto. Naruto's clones tossed him out of the way and Tai jumped into the air and kicked them both causing them to vanish. Before he made them vanish he used one to propel himself towards Naruto.

_He's pretty good, better than I was at that age'_ Tai was a few feet from Naruto now and he thrust his arm forward. Naruto caught his hand when he was just a few inches from his stomach. He tossed Tai down to the floor. Tai landed on his feet and jumped back into the air towards Naruto. Naruto held out his right hand and formed a Rasengan. He thrust his arm forward at the same time Tai did.

**"Rasengan"**

** "Chidori" **they yelled in unison as their attacks collided. There was a small explosion and dirt and dust flew out in all directions. Everyone shielded their eyes until the smoke cleared. When it did they saw Naruto standing over Tai who was panting on the floor.

"Good job Tai. You're…going to be a great Shinobi one day" Naruto said smiling. Tai felt a sharp pain in his side and saw a swirling burn mark type thing on his right side. Tai looked up and his eyes widened. Naruto had a hole in his right side and blood was coming out.

"Naruto, your hurt" Sakura said running over.

"I'm fine Sakura, it's just a small wound" Naruto said waving her off. He looked over to Tai and saw his teammate's congratulating him. He smiled when he saw Hisoka kiss his cheek and Tai blushed.

"Ino, where are his parent's?" Naruto asked.

"No one knows, maybe Lady Tsunade might though" Ino said. Naruto nodded and looked back at Tai who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sakura, heal him up. I have to go and check on something" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and walked over to Tai. Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled.

"I'll be right back" he said. He kissed her cheek and she blushed and that earned gasps from everyone. He vanished in a golden flash and appeared outside the window of the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto what a surprise" Shizune said smiling as he entered the room. He nodded and Tsunade turned to face him.

"Well how was seeing everyone?" Tsunade asked.

"It was fine, I wanted to talk to you about something though" Naruto said.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"Chunin Exams" he said. Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"You know I could just give you the rank of a Jonin. You've definitely earned it" she said. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"No I wanna do it myself. So am I in?" he asked. She thought for a minute and then nodded her head. He smiled and turned to leave but stopped.

"There's one other thing I want to talk to you about" he said turning to face her.

* * *

**AN: Naruto: The Future of Konoha will be on Hiatus for the time being, i just really want to focus on this story and another one i'm writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. I'm in college and the work has been brutal so I haven't had time to do any writing, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it.**

**Well here it is Chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review I love to hear what you guys think :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the only thing i own is the plot and any OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training**

Naruto appeared back at the Training Grounds a few hours later and everyone was still there. Tai had his body taped up and Naruto got himself healed up while he was with Tsunade. Everyone was just relaxing, but Tai was hitting a few of the sparring dummies. Naruto smiled slightly and walked over to Ino and Hinata who were watching Tai.

"Hey" he said smiling at them. Hinata smiled at him and patted the ground next to her. He sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder. She was blushing the entire time.

"So it's official I'm in the Chunin Exams" he said watching Tai.

"That's great" Ino said smiling. Hinata nodded and Naruto turned to Ino.

"Does Tai train by himself a lot?" he asked. She nodded and sighed.

"I try my best to try and get him to open up, but he just won't do it" she said. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Ino do you mind if I train Tai?" he asked. Ino raised an eyebrow for a second then shrugged.

"Sure if you want to go ahead" she said waving her hand.

"Tai, come here" Naruto called to the boy. Tai turned his head and rushed towards Naruto with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled and put his hand on the boy's head. In a yellow flash they were both gone. They reappeared in a rocky area in the mountains. Tai looked around and then looked back to Naruto.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to train you, Ino said it was okay" Naruto said taking out a scroll and opening it. He placed his hand on it and a sword appeared. It was just a standard katana, he tossed it to Tai. It had a black hilt, a red guard, and the blade was silver.

"You're going to teach me how to use a sword?" Tai asked excitedly. Naruto nodded and unsheathed his sword.

"Okay are you ready?" he asked. Tai gripped the sword in two hands and nodded. Naruto smirked and ran at Tai. Naruto saw and opening in Tai's stance and increased his speed. He moved to the side and swept Tai's feet out from under him.

"Pretty good stance, but you still need to work on it. I saw that opening a mile away" Naruto said helping Tai up. Tai nodded and got into another stance. Naruto smiled and looked over his stance.

"Spread your legs a little more, place the sword in front of you, and never lose eye contact" Naruto said standing in front of him. Tai did as he was told and Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay now try and hit me" he said. Tai nodded and started swinging the sword at Naruto.

_'He's pretty good with a sword'_ Naruto thought as he dodged more swings.

"Okay pretty good, just grip your sword tighter. You'll have more control that way also, don't swing like a mad man that often. In this world you'll get killed like that" Naruto said. Tai nodded and they practiced stance and swinging for another hour before Naruto stopped.

"Okay I think that's enough with the sword for now, we're going to go into some other stuff" he said sheathing his sword again. Tai nodded and leaned his sword up against a rock.

"Okay so what element can you use?" Naruto asked.

"Fire mostly, Kakashi Sensei taught me how to you the Chidori though" Tai said. Naruto nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well for now I'm gonna teach you one of my favorite techniques. The Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said. Tai smiled excitedly and Naruto crossed his fingers in front of him. Two clones appeared and then disappeared.

"It's really easy once you get used to it" he said. Naruto sat down and looked up at Tai.

"Okay now I want you to try it" he said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well I've been doing it so long it just comes naturally. All you have to do is do the seal, use some chakra, and everything should work out" he said shrugging. Tai nodded and crossed his fingers in front of him. He began pumping chakra through his body and he closed his eyes.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** one clone appeared beside him and it disappeared a few seconds later. Tai pumped his fist in the air and smiled.

"Yeah I did it!" he exclaimed. Naruto chuckled and nodded his head.

"Pretty good, now you just need to learn how to make more of them. Well and obviously to make them last longer" Naruto said.

"How did you do it?" Tai asked.

"Well see it was easier for me. I had a little help from an old friend" Naruto said smiling slightly. Tai smiled and looked up at Naruto.

"Well I do too" he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. Tai noticed the confused look and chuckled a bit.

"You, we're friends right? So now I have my own friend helping me" he said smiling. Naruto smiled and put his hand on Tai's head.

"That's right, now let's get back to training" he said. Tai jumped for joy and the two of them continued with their training session.

**Unknown Location:**

"Master I have some troubling news" a woman with silky black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin said. She was wearing a skin tight two piece black outfit, the top part stopped right below her ample chest. It had one long sleeve on the right side; she had a tattoo that wrapped around her entire left arm. The other part of the outfit went just above her knees, and she had on black sandals.

"What news would that be?" a man in the shadows asked.

"The Nine Tails has returned to Konoha" the woman said.

"Well that puts a slight obstacle in our plans. What of _the boy_?" the man asked.

"He doesn't seem to know anything. Should I bring him in?" the woman asked. The man shook his head and sighed.

"No, let him _develop_ some more. That is when we will bring _him_ in, for now just keep an eye on him and his progress" he said. The woman bowed her head.

"Yes master, as you wish" she said as she turned and left. The man walked over to a window and smiled evilly.

"Soon my son, you will be mine again" he said in a dark tone of voice.


End file.
